Goodbye
by bellatrixslestrange
Summary: They were all there to say goodbye to their parental figures. There used to be eight, but now they had been reduced to 3, minus the traitor. And they missed these two so bad. The last of the seven that had been taken. First Ward and his betrayal, then Fitz. Now it was their turn *Major Character Deaths*


They're leaving. The ones that are left.

First they have to say goodbye.

Then it's off to grieve with the Avengers over all the losses they have suffered in these last few days.

It's a private graveyard, Stark bought the land.

Only created after that fatal battle.

But it's a full one.

Full of dead heroes, young and old, smart and strong, newbies and veterans.

But they all had no families to take them.

So all the dead agents were buried here, on a beautiful hill, surrounded by a meadow of colourful flowers.

Survivor's mill about, some on crutches or in wheelchairs, heads buried into other's shoulders. Most are at the base of Servo Hill, chatting among them.

Only 12 people were still there. One group surrounding two stones and another group surrounding two other stones.

A short woman with a low brown ponytail down her back, bent down, placing a bouquet of yellow daisies on the grave to her right.

A tear slipped from her brown eyes down her cheek and onto her lip gloss covered pink lips.

She stood up, falling into the tall black man with a goatee, soaking his shirt. He wrapped an arm around her waist and a solemn expression settling onto his face.

The other person in the group, around the same age as the couple, bent down to the grave next to the one with the yellow daisies.

She had dark brown hair that faded down into light brown at the ends and tan skin. Her dark brown eyes were clouded with tears and she ran a pink nail down across the letters.

They were only three left from the group on the bus.

Simmons, Trip, and Skye.

They once were eight, Coulson, May, Ward, Skye, Trip, and FitzSimmons.

Now after traitors, battles, and murder they had been reduced to three.

It was Coulson and May's turn to be laid to rest.

May's mother had already left, so now it was their turn to say their goodbye to their parental figures.

Simmons and Trip stared down at the black stones, their hands wound tightly together.

She gently laid a hand on the kneeling Skye's shoulder, before using Trip as support to drag herself away.

And it was just Skye left.

The end of a hot pink nail was scraped away as she ran her fingers along the rim of the grave to her right.

"It's weird" she said hollowly, gasping for air. "You always seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't die. You were just so strong I never figured . . . . . I can picture you giving me one of your looks now. I think I might actually miss those. You're probably giving me one now wherever you are. Ummm, I know what happened in Bahrain, and how you got the name the cavalry and I just wanted to say that I was sorry. It weird that we say we're sorry for things we didn't do, like when you here that someone's cat died, oh I'm sorry, but you didn't kill their cat. I think what I'm trying to say is you don't deserve the cold reputation people give you. You deserved a lot better. I'm going to miss you Melinda May" she said and sat back, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She took a deep breath before turning to the mark on her left.

"Hey AC, I guess you're really dead this time. Simmons still kinda thinks that it was faked, that you and May will come wandering back with the Bus. I'm really sorry about what that monster who calls himself my father and his HYDRA crew did to you. He's dead now, Hawkeye put a pretty explosive arrow through his head. If you're up there with other agents do you think you could find the agent that brought me to St. Agnes? I wanna thank her, and you . . . because you always seemed to believe in me even when the others" a fresh roll of tears burst upon her face. "I'm sorry AC. So, so sorry. I could have stopped him or I could have protected you and I didn't and Simmons and Trip say they don't blame me but I can feel it when they walk past me and I just wish I'd have died in that stupid cellar so none of you would have died. I wish you and May could've had time to work your, oh I don't know "thing" out and I wish that my dad wasn't a monster and I wish I didn't blame myself for killing all these people and if you were here you give me some boring bullshit speech on how it wasn't my fault and you don't know how badly I want to hear that"

She waited for a few moments, as if she was hoping he would say something.

She laughed. "But your dead. So you can't tell me any of that crap" she got up.

"And just for the record I'm mad at both of you for going and dying on me" she pointed at both stones. "But I forgive you. And in turn I ask you don't hate me for your deaths. Because then maybe I can start to, too"

She slowly walked out, meeting Simmons and Trip and the 9 other people.


End file.
